A HAPPY LIFE WITH YOU
by caros24084u
Summary: Alams gemelas, encontrandose y queriendose. oneshot Jasper/Bella


_**Declaimer: SM own everything that has to be with Twilight!**_

* * *

**A HAPPY LIFE WITH YOU**

Ahí estaba la razón de su existencia, desecha, llorando y el no podía evitarlo, jamás pudo, trato muchas veces pero jamás se daba cuenta ella de que él estaba loco por ella, que con el simple hecho de que ella lo mirara él sentía que podía mover montañas, pero ella solo lo miraba como un amigo y nada mas

"¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi?" ella le preguntaba desconsolada

"pequeña, él simplemente no te merecía" él le dijo abrazándola mas fuerte, ella levanto su rostro y le miro sorprendida

"si lo sé Edward es mi amigo, pero te trato mal y por eso no pienso defenderlo" él le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Jasper, creo que ya no saldré con nadie por un buen periodo de tiempo, no quiero saber nada de hombres" le dijo la chica con decisión

"Bells, esa es tu decisión y creo que me parece un poco extrema, ¿nada de hombres y qué soy yo?" le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta que ella le iba a decir

"pues Jasper tu eres mi mejor amigo, tú eres el único chico que jamás me lastimaría, por eso te quiero tanto" la chica le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, él chico combatió la urgencia de poner la mano donde lo había besado, su mejilla aun sentía un leve picor, el cual era tan agradable, él solo le sonrió de manera agradable y contuvo la emoción de besarla en ese momento, sí él podía manejar muy bien sus emociones, llevaba más de 15 años perfeccionando ese arte. ¿Si suena disparatado no? Ya que ellos tienen solo 18 años, sí Jasper supo que Isabella era la niña más hermosa de todo el Kínder cuando la vio, después la más hermosa de toda la primaria, después de la secundaria y después de la preparatoria y ahora que los dos se irían a Darmouth, lo más probable que también sea la más hermosa de la universidad completa. El sonido del celular de Bella lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿hola?" pregunto Bella, hubo un silencio prolongado y después ella apago el teléfono, la miro confundido, ella le sonrió

"era tu amigo" ella dijo simplemente y una gruesa lagrima recorrió su mejilla, al instante Jasper la retiro con su pulgar y la abrazo, se quedaron así lo que parecieron horas, hasta que ahora el celular de Jasper comenzó a sonar

"¿hola?" pregunto el chico con un poco de fastidio

"sé que está contigo por favor, necesito hablar con ella" la voz de su amigo le pidió, pudo notar como sufría su amigo de la infancia

"lo siento, pero si ella no quiere hablar contigo no puedo meterme" él chico le dijo decidido

"Jasper solo quiero disculparme, todo fue un mal entendido Tanya hizo que se viera muy mal la situación tu más que nadie que amo a Bella" el chico le dijo desesperado, Jasper trato de hacerle caso a lo que su corazón le decía, pero termino cediendo

"Edward espero que estés totalmente seguro de esto porque si no juro que te arrancare las pelotas" le dijo lívido

"Jasper lo sé, créeme jamás le haría daño" le dijo un poco más tranquilo

"Bella, habla con él, por mi vale" le dijo a Bells en un susurro, ella asintió y tomo el teléfono que le ofreció

"hola" dijo ella en un susurro, silencio, lagrimas por parte de ella, mas silencio y después…

"yo también te quiero" ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ahí supo que lo había perdonado, su corazón se destrozo un poco mas tomo un poco de aire, se levanto del sillón y la miro con todo su amor pero ocultándolo muy bien de ella

"estaré afuera" é le dijo, ella solo asintió y él se fue no queriendo saber más nada, algunos minutos pasaron y ella salió con una sonrisa triste

"hey" ella dijo

"hey" él le contesto mirando al bosque que se encontraba a los límites de la casa de ella

"gracias" le dijo dándole el celular, él solo asintió y lo tomo

"creo que debo irme, ya es tarde" él le dijo poniéndose de pie

"no voy a regresar con él" ella le dijo mirando sus manos, eso hizo que el la mirara confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo

"sabes Edward me dijo algo que me dejo totalmente sorprendida" ella le dijo aun mirando sus manos, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios

"me dijo que tú me quieres más que a un amiga" ella le dijo en un susurro, el corazón de Jasper se paro y después comenzó a palpitar fuerte y rápidamente, ella levanto la mirada esperando una clase de respuesta de él, no hubo ninguna solo silencio

"sabes creo que Edward lo dijo muy en serio y creo que quiero creerle" ella le dijo, la expresión de Jasper cambio en su totalidad, la miro intrigado por la afirmación que le dio, pero aun así no quería decir nada

"dime algo" ella le pidió

"es cierto" él le dijo aliviado por alguna razón y por otra razón terriblemente asustado, pero ella sonrió, ese tipo de sonrisa que siempre vio y jamás fue para él, ella corrió a abrazarlo y él la abrazo también

"Bella eres la persona más importante para mi" él le dijo en un susurro

"Jasper no sabes cuánto tiempo eh esperado esto" ella le dijo con una sonrisa, la sorpresa en las facciones del chico eran totalmente visibles

"Jasper he estado enamorada de ti desde que nos conocimos en kínder" ella le dijo con una sonrisa, él le sonrió dulcemente

"yo también pequeña Isabella" le dijo acariciando su rostro, ella sonrió dulcemente y cerró los ojos al contacto de su mano con su rostro, Jasper cuidadosamente se fue acercando mas y mas a su rostro, Bella sintiendo la atracción que años atrás había empezado se fue acercando también, un beso… suave pero lleno de pasión, un beso de reconocimiento entre almas gemelas… un beso que durara para siempre como el primero… jamás olvidado y siempre recordado.

Desde ese día no se separaron, un día de otoño él se inclino en una rodilla y le pidió a su amada que lo hiciera el hombre más feliz del mundo uniendo sus vidas para siempre, ella sin pensarlo dos veces el dio el sí acepto, un hermoso anillo adornaba su dedo anular.

La boda un evento social pero aun así intimo y romántico los votos fueron sencillos pero llenos de amor y devoción… dos años después la bienvenida de Mathew Whitlock, hubo complicaciones en el parto pero todo salió bien, el pequeño niño era todo su padre pero tenía el cabello de su madre, después de un año y medio una pequeña sorpresita se dio a conocer, su amada tendría de nuevo el fruto de su amor, una pequeña niña la pequeña llego una tarde de invierno, había estado nevando y Jasper estaba atascado en el trafico cuando su esposa le llamo, con la noticia que tenia contracciones fuertes y ya había roto la bolsa, él solo al calmo un poco diciéndole que la vería muy pronto, llamo a su cuñado diciéndole que llevara a Bella al hospital, el con gusto la llevaría le dijo, colgaron y él se fue directo al hospital, le llamo a su amada diciéndole que la vería en el hospital, de nuevo complicaciones en el parto preocuparon demasiado al joven padre, pero una vez más su amigo pudo prevenir consecuencias mayores… Hana Whitlock la nueva pequeña fue bien recibida dentro de la familia, sí una familia feliz, con respectivos problemas ¿pero qué familia es perfecta?, los chicos ahora adolescentes veían en sus padres lo que él amor verdadero era, los chicos fueron creciendo con la educación de sus padres jóvenes sanos y alegres se enfrentaron al mundo cuando decidieron explorarlo por ellos mismos, el apoyo de sus padres siempre los acompaño, en cada paso que daban y en cada decisión que tomaban, jamás les falto nada tanto en lo material como en lo sentimental, cada uno de los chicos fue formando su familia, los dos padres enamorados veían con orgullo a sus chicos felices, pero desgraciadamente nada es para siempre, una noche Bella salió para comprar algunas cosas para navidad, unos chicos la vieron bajar de su lujosa camioneta y la siguieron al supermercado, un chico con una navaja le pidió que le diera todo lo que traía, Bella sin hesitar le dio lo que le pidió, pero otro chico que estaba nervioso, disparo al ver que Bella lo miraba con sorpresa al reconocerlo, los dos chicos salieron corriendo del establecimiento, una chica llamo a los paramédicos, Bella perdía cada vez más sangre con cada minuto que pasaba, una llamada del hospital a la casa llena de familiares esperando por Bella, alerto a Jasper, todos se dirigieron al hospital, donde se encontraba Bella, llegaron asustados y nerviosos, pero solo su marido trataba de conservar la calma, una hora después de espera un doctor salió y llamo a los parientes de Isabella Swan- Whitlock, Jasper su marido se puso de pie, el doctor le dijo las palabras que jamás alguien quiere recibir,

"hicimos lo que pudimos, no sobrevivió, la bala le dio en un pulmón, sus vías respiratorias fueron obstruidas por la sangre, no hubo nada que hacer" Jasper se dejo caer de rodillas, su hijo lo abrazo y después su hija, los dos hijos lloraban, Jasper solo miraba al vacio, el amor de su vida se había ido sin despedirse sin nada solo en un instante, estaba mirando como la enterraban palabras dulces y sinceras lo llevaban en un remolino de emociones, pero no fue mucho el tiempo que él estuvo sin ver a su amada Bella, un año después él murió de muerte natural mientras dormía, soñó con ella con su bello sonrojo y su cabello ondulado y sedoso, en esos hermosos y dulces ojos chocolate y en su sonrisa y risa, murió con una sonrisa…

* * *

_**hi!**_

_**diganme que les parece!**_

_**prometo seguir con mis demas historias, **_

_**es solo que tenia esta idea rondando por mi cabecita!**_


End file.
